Más que amistad Corazones rotos y otros unidos
by Enaki-chan
Summary: Endou Mamoru comienza a pensar en Fidio Aldena  y Endou le hace una visita algo especial ;  *YAOI* *Lemon*


**Hola! Por fin he subido mi primera historia jejeje, os digo que es un Yaoi de Endou y Kazemaru y Endou y Fidio. Algo lioso, pero lo entenderán al final :)**

**Aclaración: Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos y lo que está entre paréntesis " ( ) " son anotaciones mías.**

**Sin más dilancion, el fanfic**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**Más que amistad**

Era un día de verano normal. El que a Endou y Kazemaru ilusionaba, ya que tras llevar 3 meses de novios iban a pasar la línea, o no… Ya que Endou estaba comenzando a pensar en Fidio Aldena, como algo más que un amigo. Para su sorpresa, este se había mudado a Japón hacía un par de días y sus padres no estaban.

**-Endou, ¿A las seis y media puedes venir a mi casa?**- Le preguntó Fidio a su 'amigo' por teléfono.

-**Si! Pues claro Fidio!**-Dijo alegremente el capitán del Inazuma Japan.

-**Que bien! Pues si quieres puedes venir a las seis o cuando quieras. **

**-Vale, ¡Pues me voy ya! –**Dijo Endou colgando el teléfono.

Era un día muy especial para él, por fin iba a estar con la persona que más le atraía en el mundo.

Le atraía tanto, que se olvido de su gran cita con Kazemaru. Endou, ni lo recordaba… Se había olvidado completamente de él, de su primer amor…

Endou probablemente le demostraría su amor a Fidio, ya que el de la banda es muy directo.

Fidio no era tonto, y se había dado cuenta de que Endou, estaba muerto por sus pectorales (*¬* Como yo!) por decirlo de alguna manera. Y a Fidio, también le encantaba el cuerpazo de su amigo japonés en el mundial.

Endou se preparó poniéndose ropa fácil de quitar por si había escenas de sexo. Endou tenía ya 16 años y nunca había sentido el placer. Se puso una camiseta sin botones y nada más por encima, se puso unos pantalones cortos y unos bóxer a modo de calzoncillos.

Por otra parte, el italiano, esperando en su casa, estaba sin camiseta y sin pantalón, solo llevaba calzoncillo, que estaría dispuesto a quitarse por Endou, tampoco llevaba calcetines. Estaba casi totalmente desnudo ya que hacía calor por dos razones, por que era verano, y porque a Fidio le calentaba pensar en Endou, y en esos momentos no pudo parar de pensar en él. Además, el tenía 15 años y también quería probar la sensación de placer, pero con un hombre, nunca le gustaron las mujeres.

Endou ya había salido de su casa, se encontraba en la calle en dirección a la casa de su amigo.

Tras un largo caminar, consiguió llegar a la casa del chico al que amaba.

**-Toc, toc.**-Sonó la puerta del italiano.

-**Pasa, está abierto. –**Le dijo el italiano a su esperado amigo.

Endou entró a casa de Fidio y se dirigió a su habitación. Subió hasta el tercer piso y cogió la cuarta y última puerta hacia la derecha.

Entró, y lo que se encontró le agradó mucho, el cuerpo casi desnudo de su amado. Esto le provocó una sonrisa juguetona en la cara y un sonrojo bastante notable.

**-Fidio, veo que estas casi desnudo. Aquí hace mucho calor… ¿Puedo desnudarme yo también?- **Preguntó el de la banda al chico semi-desnudo.

-**Pues claro! Eso no me lo tenías que preguntar. **–Dijo dulcemente el italiano pasándose una mano por sus sudorosos pectorales.

Endou le dedicó una sonrisa, lentamente se quitó la camiseta para que Fidio tuviera un poco de placer. Una vez que se la quitó, dijo:

**-Fidio… Te… Te amo!**-Dijo con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja el de la banda.

**-Pues que sepas… que yo también te amo a ti…** -Dijo el italiano tumbándose en su cama.

Endou se quitó sus pantalones, se posó en la cama de Fidio, paso sus manos por su precioso pecho. Fidio cerró los ojos en señal de que quería un beso.

Endou cumplió su deseo y unió sus labios con los de su amado. Fidio mordió el labio inferior del capitán del Inazuma Japan, provocándole un gemido con el que Fidio disfruto y aprovecho para introducir su juguetona lengua en la cavidad bucal de su uke (Se qué en muchas historias, Endou es el seme, pero en mi historia es el uke y Fidio el seme) explorándola centímetro a centímetro. Ambas lenguas se encontraban en la misma boca y chocaron varias veces provocando una sensación placentera. Fidio pasó sus brazos por la nuca del otro chico y lo tomó por el cuello para no dejarlo ir.  
>Esta vez, Endou bajo su mano por el cuerpo de su seme hasta llegar a su miembro tapado por el calzoncillo, lo tocó, aunque no era lo mismo con calzoncillos. Aún así, Fidio emitió un placentero gemido y Endou, esta vez fue el quién aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca del otro.<p>

Tras un largo beso, se quedaron sin aire y se separaron.

**-Endou… esto me ha encantado.** –Dijo en un tono sensual Fidio.

**-Lo mismo digo mi seme-san.****- ** Dijo en el mismo tono Endou.- **Haré todo lo que tu quieras.**

Fidio se puso encima de Endou, es incorporó un poco y a los pocos, fue quitando los bóxer de su chico. Los bajo esta poder ver los rizados pelos que tenía su amado. Por fin, se los quitó y Fidio pudo admirar el gran miembro que tanto le gustaba.

**-Tu miembro, está bastante grande, me gusta… -**Dijo el seme a su uke.

-**Y a me gustaría ver el tuyo. –**Le dijo el uke sonrojado por los hechos y palabras de su seme.

Endou se puso encima de Fidio y de un tirón, quitó los calzoncillos a su boy. El pene del seme no era muy gordo, seguramente debido a su joven edad, pero era, para Endou la octava maravilla del mundo, estaba tieso y medía como catorce o quince centeimetros, Endou se pregunto como no le dolía estar en calzoncillos.

Una vez los dos estaban ahora sí, completamente desnudos Fidio volteó la situación y apareció encima del uke.

**-Tu pene, me encanta… es genial… y además, más grande que el mió, y tengo un año más… -** Se limitó a decir Endou.

-**Gracias Mamo-chan… Espero que esto te guste…**

Fidio comenzó a dar chupetones y algún que otro mordisquito al cuello de su uke, a lo que el mencionado uke, respondió con unos apreciados y placenteros gemidos para los dos.

El uke fue mordisqueando todo el cuerpo y antes de llegar a la entrepierna, se volteo y fue Endou quien comenzó a mordisquear el cuerpo del italiano, Fidio emitió unos placenteros gemidos que a Endou encantaron y excitaron a seguir, cuando llego a la entrepirna, Fidio gimió mas y el de la banda, que se la había quitado, mas excitado posó su boca sobre la punta del miembro de su seme. Le gustó y poco a poco avanzó un poco mas en introducir el pene de su uke en su cavidad bucal, pero no aceleró la velocidad, lo hizo lentamente. Fidio comenzó a emitir unos sonoros y placenteros gemidos que excitaron al uke y este, comenzó a acelerarse y los movimientos de su boca eran cada vez más y más rápidos. A Fidio le gusto mucho, que siguió gimiendo, cada vez, mas fuerte, excitando así a su boy provocando que el uke fuera cada vez más rápido. Sus movimientos con la boca eran juguetones, los que hicieron que Fidio gimiera enormemente. Fidio estaba a punto de… y pasó, expulsó su líquido blanquecino y pegajoso en la boca de su querido.

**-Lo siento Endou…** -Dijo Fidio que se sentía algo culpable por no avisarle.

-**No lo sientas… Nunca he bebido nada igual. **–Dijo Endou sacando su boca del pene de su amado, y con un rastro bastante marcado de semen en su boca, que no limpió.

Los chicos, intercambiaron los puestos y Fidio, ya empezando con movimientos rápidos, metió su boca en el pene de su uke con fuerza, provocándose a si mismo y a Endou una sensación de placer y dolor.

**-¡Ah! ¡Si-sigue Fidio! ¡Dale!**- Dijo entre fuertes gemidos Endou.

Fidio respondió a las suplicas de su amado y empezó a darle con mas fuerza y mas y mas hasta el punto en el que el cada vez más grande miembro de Endou, se encontró en la tráquea de Fidio en el momento en el que Endou se corrió dentro de él.

-**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Qué placer! **–Hablaba Endou entre gemidos.

**-Pues aún puedes sentir más placer.**– Le dijo Fidio.

-**¿Cómo? –**Preguntó un crédulo Endou.

-**Así!**

Fidio le dio la vuelta a Endou e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada. Mientras lo metía Endou emitía unos gemidos de placer, no le dolía, a ambos les gustaba. Después metió otro dedo, y Endou empezó a sentir dolor. Tras un rato, abrió los dedos como una tijera para que Endou tuviera la entrada abierta. Endou gemía de placer y también de dolor.

**-Endou… ahora que tienes la entrada abierta, te haré más feliz.** –Dijo Fidio mientras a los pocos introducía su enorme pene por la entrada.

-**¡AH! ¡AH! **–Gemían los dos de placer y dolor, aunque mas placer que dolor.

Fidio, introdujo por fin sus quince centímetros de miembro en la entrada de su uke. Ambos gemían fuertemente.

-**Endou, todo lo mío esta dentro de ti, mis quince centímetros, y no nos duele, solo nos da placer. **–Decía en un tono muy sensual Fidio.

-**Sí Fidio, yevas toda la razón. **–Dijo Endou mientras Fidio se agarraba a su espalda, y Endou se agarraba al culo de su chico.

Endou empezó a dar unos suaves movimientos de cadera, provocando gemidos en los dos, mas tarde Fidio movió también sus caderas y el movimiento de ambos se sincronizó. Ambos estaban teniendo un placer que nunca habían sentido. Las paredes de la entrada de Endou se cerraron y siguieron moviendo las caderas provocando así que Fidio se corriera y bastante, parta del semen calló en el suelo y otro se quedo dentro del uke. Fidio sacó su pene de la entrada del chico de la banda y gimieron de placer. A ambos le encantaban los gemidos del otro.

Esta vez, Endou giró a Fidio y no necesitó abrir las paredes de la entrada, Fidio las tenia abiertas, de tal manera que Endou no desaprovecho y metió todo su pene dentro de Fidio, provocando así un dolor algo fuerte y un placer enorme. Endou metía y sacaba su miembro de la entrada de Fidio, pero no lo sacaba del todo, pero casi, ambos se lo pasaban muy bien con el sexo que estaban teniendo. Fidio empezó a mover las caderas mientras Endou metía y sacaba repetidas veces su órgano preferido de la entrada de su seme. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad cuando de pronto las paredes de Fidio se cerraron provocando gemidos placenteros y dolorosos y una corrida por parte de Endou.

Después de eso, se besaron salvajemente siempre que podían se metían la lengua, les encantaba.

Después de volver a chuparse el pene el uno al otro, y correrse repetidas veces, sintieron que explotaban y pararon, estaban cansados y eran ya las dos de la madrugada, llevaban cuatro horas de sexo bestial.

Antes de dormirse, Fidio besó los labios de Endou, se abrazaron, y durmieron abrazados

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

**Bueno, ya se acabó, espero que les haya gustado. **

**En el próximo capítulo, habrá otro yaoi, con la paareja Tsunami y Tachimukai. Pero habrá algo con la pareja de esta capi, hasta el siguiente capi! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bye!**


End file.
